


Treating Injuries

by ReneeRosenqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeRosenqueen/pseuds/ReneeRosenqueen
Summary: Prompt: Treating Injuries. Pretimeskip. Byleth has no sense of normal human interactions or boundaries. Dimitri, as always, is into that.Just a quicky fic with silly rom-com style hi-jinks. Dimitri gets hit during battle, after the battle Byleth wants to check on his injury, rom-com style hi-jinks ensue. Nonexplicit, no kissing, no hand-holding, more of a comedy with romantic tension than actual romance.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Treating Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. We die like men here. If you find any grammar errors, or if there are any confusing parts just let me know. The other Dimileth fic I'm working on has an update pending for tomorrow evening.

Blue lions are working together to take down a group of bandits. Byleth is finishing up with the last few in her area, when, slash and grunt, Dimitri has been hit. It isn't clear how badly yet, however, in a blazing rage Byleth runs towards them and takes out the bandit. 

The battle is finally over.

Once they return to Garreg Mach, Byleth pulls Dimitri aside. She brings him back to her room. Dimitri has a grim look on his face.

“Sit,” Byleth commands Dimitri as she points to the bed. 

He complies without a word. He has a grimace on his face. 

“Um… Professor, I’m sorry for-”

“Show me you’re injury.”

Her demand startles Dimitri. 

“What? Oh no, Professor, I’m fine. I’m sorry for my carelessness.”

Byleth frowns as she looks down at Dimitri. 

“I didn’t ask you if you were okay. I said show me your injury.”

Startled, Dimitri clutches the front of his uniform. The uniform has a noticeable slash across the chest. 

“I’m really fine, Professor. If you want to lecture me for my careless that’s fine, but I don’t need any help otherwise.”

Byleth sighs and shakes her head. She walks over to Dimitri and pushes him down on her bed and starts stripping him. 

“Wah?! Professor?! What are you?! Stop!?”

Dimitri tries to pull himself away, but Byleth pins him in place by straddling him. Dimitri is shocked into submission as she unbuttons his shirt and strips it off him. Byleth stares intensely at his chest. Her eyes widen at the sight. A mark as light as a scratch covers his chest. 

“It’s shallow… I’ve seen cat scratches worse than this.” 

Dimitri blushes. He looks away in shame.

“I told you I was fine… I foolishly underestimated how far I needed to move to dodge his attack, so I could counter-attack in quick succession. The bandit cut through my armor but nothing much else.” 

Byleth stares sadly at Dimitri. She reaches out and traces the small injury with her fingers tips. Slowly dragging her finger from one side to the other. Dimitri gasps in surprise. 

“...Does it hurt?” 

Dimitri’s face flushes red. He shakes his head as he looks away to avoid eye contact with Byleth.

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a scratch… But... Umm... Can you get off of me Professor...?” 

Byleth looks down at herself and quickly realizes what she’s done. Straddling on top of the house leader that she just stripped of his shirt. Her face burns red in embarrassment at what she has done.

“Sorry. I’ll move now.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I understand you were just worried.”

Byleth pulls herself back, removing her hand from his chest. This allows Dimitri to sit up. With her still straddling him, he’s painfully close. Byleth carefully dismounts Dimitri. In her attempt to not touch him any more than she already has, she loses balance and grabs onto to Dimitri. She pulls him down with her. With a thud, they fall together onto the floor.

Catching himself with his hands, Dimitri unintentionally traps Byleth between his arms. Their legs mingle with one of his legs separating hers. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at Dimitri silently in shock. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to... I was just trying to get off of you...”

In this moment their positions have reversed. Byleth is the one pinned in place while looking away, avoiding any eye contact. Her face flushes a deeper red. 

“Professor… Um--”

“Hue Hue, what do we have here? Dimitri you brute. Learn to control your crush,” Sylvain says in a fake cutesy voice. 

“Oh my, oh my, Sylvain, Don’t tease them like that. It’s good to be young like that. It's far better than how you act,” Mercedes says calmly. 

The color drains from Dimitri’s face as he looks up to see Sylvain and Mercedes standing in the doorway holding some first aid supplies.

“No, I didn’t… It’s not what it looks like. I wouldn’t-”

Dimitri looks down to see Byleth’s frown. Disappointment covers her face.

“He wouldn’t...”

Panicking, Dimitri struggles to find the words he needs. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean… Wait, what?”

Mercedes chuckles at Dimitri, “My, My, see what you’ve done Sylvain. Hurry up, let’s set these down and leave the two of them alone, so they can work things out together. We’ll just be in the way.”

Sylvain playfully interjects, “But if we leave who will protect Prof’s chastity.”

Mercedes smiles brightly at Sylvain to get her message across, “You’re starting to make me mad Sylvain.”

He silently takes all the supplies they were carrying and sets them down on Byleth's desk. 

“Please excuse us, we’ll be getting out of the way now...”

The tension in Sylvain's voice was audible to everyone in the room. 

“And don’t worry about us. Feel free to continue. We won’t tell anyone, right Sylvain?”

Sylvain silently nods his head as Mercedes holds her hand in the shape of a first threatening him.

“Take care you two. We’ll keep everyone else away,” Mercedes giggles as they leave.

Dimitri and Byleth stay still not moving out of shock. When they finally come back to their senses

Dimitri sighs in a defeated manner, “They’re going to tell everyone aren’t they...?”

Byleth nods stoically, “Oh yeah, they’re definitely going to tell everyone… What do you want to do?”

Dimitri replies sarcastically, “Do you want to make their rumors true?”

Byleth shrugs, “Sure, why not. You're already shirtless and pinning me to the ground, after all.”

"Huh...?"

Dimitri did not expect that reply.

"Wait... Professor... was that a joke?"

Byleth grins and laughs.

With that tensions eased. Byleth and Dimitri were able to behave normally with each other again.


End file.
